


beef and panties

by mondaytosaturday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Blowjob, Birthday Sex, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, birthday panties, cheol in panties, i love panties, please dont take this as a serious birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaytosaturday/pseuds/mondaytosaturday
Summary: “Happy birthday tome,” Seungcheol says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he finally moves - but only enough to plant a gentle kiss against Jeonghan’s mussed hair.





	beef and panties

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR LEADER

“Jeonghan, have you seen my new shirt?” Seungcheol peeks his head through their bedroom door, one hand on the door handle, the other on the door frame.

“The green one?”

“No, the other one. The one I bought in Japan,” Seungcheol answers, emerging inside to see his boyfriend casually standing in front of the full body mirror and doing up the buttons on his own soft blue dress shirt. 

Apart from that, Jeonghan is wearing dark gray socks, pink striped boxers and a smirk and it’s only when Seungcheol notices the last part, that he realizes Jeonghan was messing with him.  He rolls his eyes and rummages into their closet, hiding a fond smile at their impressive collection of button-downs.

“Your friends won’t care what you’re wearing Seungcheol, just pick something  _you_ like,” Jeonghan chides.

Seungcheol hums and starts carding through the clothes hangers again. He knows they won’t care. If he’s honest with himself, he’s just nervous because Jeonghan booked a table at a  _gourmet_  Korean BBQ restaurant instead of their regular hole-in-the-wall place.

He gives up and picks a shirt at random. It’s plaid. Seungcheol ignores the smirk getting bigger on Jeonghan’s face and walks up to him while putting it on. When he’s close enough to touch, he pulls Jeonghan towards him, resting their foreheads together and slipping his arms around his band mate’s waist. 

“Do we have to go? You look good enough to eat, so-” Seungcheol’s grin is wicked and he kisses Jeonghan on the soft spot behind his ear. Jeonghan squirms away. 

“Seungcheol, stop distracting me, we have  _reservations_ , we’re going.” Jeonghan answers, like cancelling reservations is the most scandalous thing he’s ever heard of. “Besides, it’s your twenty fourth birthday, that  _requires_  celebration!” He finishes the statement with a kiss on Seungcheol’s nose and flees back into the bathroom to escape Seungcheol’s pout. Seungcheol laughs and finishes dressing.

Jeonghan is right, of course. Though them and Joshua and Seokmin go out to eat _a lot_ , Seungcheol supposes he won’t complain about going out on his birthday, too—if only to remind him that nothing beats his own cooking. 

 He’s known Jeonghan long enough to figure out that the sparkle in his eyes means he thinks this is a great idea, though. It’s the Same one he got when he asked Seungcheol out that first time three months after they met.  He’s determined not to ruin this night for either of them. 

Seungcheol sits on the bed—tying his favorite Balenciaga trainers—when Jeonghan finally emerges from the bathroom. He smells divine and Seungcheol’s insides go a little soft when he realizes Jeonghan must’ve bought new cologne for this occasion. He tries to keep the adoration off his face, but he’s not sure he succeeds. 

It doesn’t help against his boyfriend’s disapproving look when Jeonghan sees Seungcheol putting on his shoes on the cream bedroom carpet again, though. Before he can say anything, Seungcheol gets up and dutifully hops to the hallway, carrying the second shoe in his hands. It makes Jeonghan laugh—he knew it would—and Seungcheol considers it mission accomplished.

All in all, they’re only two minutes late when Seungcheol parks into the restaurant. He spots Joshua’s awful bright blue BMW and decides to park his baby as far away from that eyesore as possible. Jeonghan rolls his eyes and Seungcheol pretends he doesn’t see it, shutting the engine off as soon as he’s in the spot. He turns to get out, but Jeonghan puts a hand on his forearm.

His brows are pinched together when he says, “If it’s horrible, we’ll leave, okay? I want you to have a great birthday and that’s more important than—”

“Hey,” Seungcheol interrupts him gently and wait until Jeonghan looks him in the eyes, “this is gonna be the best birthday ever, because I get to share it with Seokmin and with the love of my life.”

“Who, Joshua?” Jeonghan asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Of course it’s Joshua. I’ve been in love with him for years, I’m only staying with you because of your impeccable fashion sense.” Though he ruined the joke by grinning halfway through, Seungcheol still bats his eyelashes to seal the deal and Jeonghan laughs, puts his hand on Seungcheol’s cheek, and pushes his face towards the car door.

“Come on, Romeo, if we wait any longer, they’ll start on the booze without us.”

Seungcheol doubts Joshua would allow it, but he follows Jeonghan out of the car anyway.  Upon entering the restaurant, they’re immediately enveloped by the heavenly smells of food being prepared and the sounds of a bustling kitchen and Jeonghan starts looking around for Seokmin and Joshua. 

Seungcheol is distracted, however—surprised to find a homey interior behind the sleek, modern facade. He takes in the dark wooden tables and chairs, the warm off-white walls and the beer bottles lining the shelves behind the bar, different colored labels providing a splash of color. There’s low hanging lights spread around, making the place feel relaxed and cozy. Seungcheol glances at the painting of a cow on the leftmost wall and has to bite back a laugh.

When Jeonghan spots Seokmin and Joshua, he takes Seungcheol’s hand and pulls him toward a round table in the corner of the restaurant, smile widening as they get closer.  Joshua has a look of barely concealed mischief on his face and Seungcheol takes a breath, deciding to steel himself against whatever shenanigans might come out of this evening while he’s at it.

“Jeonghan, Seungcheol, so glad you could make it after all!” Joshua exclaims with mock-sincerity, spreading his arms wide like he hasn’t seen them in decades and is expecting hugs. 

Jeonghan and Seokmin roll their eyes at the same time and Seungcheol tries to hide his fondness for the three most important people in his life behind a mask of exasperation. He probably fails miserably, but he couldn’t be bothered. The atmosphere of the restaurant is making him feel loose-limbed and they haven’t even started on the beer yet.

After they sit down and get their menus, Jeonghan asks Seokmin about his and Joshua’s relationship: “So how’s my handsome best friend doing, Seokmin? Are you feeding him?”

“He’s working his ass off to make the dissertation deadline. I couldn’t be prouder,” Seokmin says, admiration written all over his face as he looks aside to said partner who rolls his eyes, though a smile still makes its way to his mouth. “His professors are so impressed, Seungcheol, they’ve offered this guy a postdoc research position already and it’s only January!”

“That’s my boy,” Seungcheol nods and smiles his way through the ensuing conversation about Joshua’s achievements. Seokmin’s smile gets a little tighter at the complete lack of anything resembling real food in that particular list.

Conversation is paused when the waiter comes over to take their orders. Seungcheol hopes his choice of eight portions of meat will at least be semi-decent for the first round and he tries not to laugh at Seokmin ordering another two portions. The jerk.

The waiter leaves and they have to call him back because they forgot to place in their drink orders.

When the food arrives, it looks so delicious Seungcheol almost forgets to be wary about the stuck up  _gourmet_  aspect of the meat.  _Almost_.  Until he notices the name of the restaurant is pressed onto the plate and tissues and literally every surface he could. The arguably over the top presentation doesn’t even remotely prepare Seungcheol for his first bite. The beef is obviously prime quality and the kimchi tastes like  _heaven_ combined with slightly gooey mushroom and fresh green leaves. 

“Good choice?”  Jeonghan is watching him smugly while he tries to suppress his delighted noises.

Seungcheol just nods and goes back for another bite when Jeonghan squeezes his knee underneath the table. He’s polished off his plate before he knows it and he tries to steal some of Jeonghan’s meat but nearly gets skewered with his chopsticks for his efforts. He grudgingly admits to himself that these meat did—in fact—rival his cooking and he hopes Seokmin’s choice of tenderloin was at least mediocre so he doesn’t have to own up to it. 

When Jeonghan is done eating, he casually swaps their plates, though, so Seungcheol can eat his leftover meat anyway. Seungcheol decides that’s true love and munches on them happily while listening to Seokmin and Shua arguing over the best We Got Married series, of all things.

He shares a look with Jeonghan that starts of as amusement at their friends and quickly turns into something grateful and adoring. Seungcheol is enjoying this birthday a lot more than he thought he would and he’s got his boyfriend to thank for it. 

He plants a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips when he thinks Seokmin and Joshua aren’t paying attention but gets a whistle for his efforts anyway. 

Seungcheol blushes while Jeonghan clears his throat and announces it’s time for gifts to distract their friends from teasing. He’s immediately presented with a small box from Jeonghan, a somewhat larger box from Seokmin and a gift bag from Joshua. 

Seungcheol decides to open Jeonghan’s box first. He’s suddenly very nervous about what he might find in the little box and his fingers fumble with the neat little blue bow on top. When he finally gets the lid off, he’s presented with a  _gorgeous_  wrist watch. The band is made out of a matte black metal and the clock face is dark gray.

Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan in awe and breathes, “Wow, Jeonghan, this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Jeonghan just smiles and takes the watch out of the box, flipping it over and presenting the back of the clock face to him, showing Seungcheol’s engraved initials.  Seungcheol kisses him hard, not caring about Seokmin or Joshua this time, and sticks out his left wrist so Jeonghan can put it on him.

“I love it,” Seungcheol beams when Jeonghan closes the clasp, and he plants another kiss on him for good measure.

“I knew you would,” Jeonghan says, but Seungcheol notices a hint of relief in his eyes anyway. He squeezes Jeonghan’s hand and reaches for Seokmin’s box. 

“Thanks, Seokmin,” Seungcheol laughs when he opens the box to find a great bottle of whiskey and two nice glasses to go with it. He winks and says, “I knew you loved me all along!” avoiding Seokmin’s fist when he tries to punch him in the arm good-naturedly.

Last up is Joshua’s gift bag. Seungcheol is still laughing at his friend when he parts the paper inside the bag and feels around for the gift. Soft fabric brushes his fingers and he takes it out of the bag to get a look at it. He promptly turns bright red when he realizes he’s holding a pair of white satin panties—or at least he thinks he does because he suddenly feels about a million degrees hotter, approximately. The back of the [panties](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v4/861029815_1/free-shipping-Modal-sexy-lace-transparent-temptation-women-s-low-waist-panties-Seamless-underwear-lingerie.jpg) is completely see through with delicate floral patterns in the lace. 

Seungcheol tries to clear his throat, but lets out a weird raspy sound instead. Jeonghan, on the other hand, looks totally on board with this gift and even though Seungcheol is probably the only one to notice the minute clenching of his boyfriend’s jaw, he stuffs the panties back into the bag before Jeonghan starts ravishing him right there on the table.

“Huh?” Joshua says, nudging Seungcheol’s foot under the table and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. His face says he thinks this was the best idea he’s ever had and he doesn’t really need Seungcheol’s confirmation, though. “You’re twenty four now, Seungcheol, time to spice things up in the bedroom!” 

“Um, thanks, Joshua, I appreciate it," Seungcheol stammers before taking a gulp of his lukewarm beer and rubbing the back of his neck as he waits patiently for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

Seokmin snorts. 

“I doubt they’ll actually use them, but nice one, babe. How can I not notice you buying this.” They only just fall short of actually  _fistbumping_ , but Seungcheol blushes harder nonetheless and it seems to snap Jeonghan out of his—definitely inappropriate—thoughts. 

Joshua is clearly trying hard not to laugh out loud but his shoulders are shaking and he’s gonna bite through his bottom lip any second now.  Seungcheol puts the bag under his seat and exclaims loudly, “Okay, we’re all on the same page here and this conversation is officially  _over_. King of Masked Singer is better than I Can See Your Voice, anyway.”

 Just like that, Seokmin and Joshua start their bickering from before back up as if they never even stopped.

“Good strategy,” Jeonghan says with a wink, then gives Seungcheol a heated look. “We’ll try it, though? The panties?”

Seungcheol is actually insanely curious about how they’ll feel on his skin and he feels his face heat up again at the thought. Jeonghan smirks and calls the waiter over for the longest dessert of Seungcheol’s life.

 -

“I can’t  _believe_  I let you talk me into this,” Seungcheol calls through the bathroom door as he looks himself up and down in the mirror.

“I don’t remember it requiring much convincing, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan replies matter-of-factly.

Seungcheol stares at himself in the mirror again, turning to get an eyeful of the way the delicate white panties cling to the curve of his ass.  They’re as soft as he thought they’d be, silken against his skin.  He turns again and bites at his lip as he looks at the softness of his stomach.  No matter how many times Jeonghan compliments Seungcheol’s body, he’s pretty sure he’ll always be a  _little_  insecure about it.

“Are you gonna come out tonight?”  Jeonghan’s voice is softer through the door now, as though his face is right next to it.

“I dunno about this, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says, biting at his bottom lip again.  “What if you don’t like them  _on_  me?”

There’s a short pause before Jeonghan says, “I will.  But  _if_  I don’t, you can take them off and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“Okay, but what if  _I_  don’t like them on me?”

“Then take them off and come out; we’ll pretend this never happened,” Jeonghan replies with no hesitation.

As usual, his boyfriend’s words are exactly what he needed to hear, exactly when he needed to hear them.  Seungcheol swallows down the nervous butterflies that have escaped from his stomach to his chest, readjusts the silky panties over his hips, and reaches for the door handle as the hot prickle on the back of his neck grows exponentially hotter.   _Now or never_ , he tells himself as he pulls the door open to reveal himself—and his panties—to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s breath hitches, his eyes widening as he lets his gaze travel slowly down Seungcheol’s body before he breathes out a soft, “ _Wow_.”

Without giving Seungcheol time for second thoughts, Jeonghan steps forward to kiss him; a slow, deep kiss that makes Seungcheol’s toes curl against the soft carpet as he leans into the reassuring touch.  Jeonghan’s thumbs tease at the waistband of Seungcheol’s panties, fingers clinging to the delicate lace stretched tight over his ass.  It’s like muscle memory when Seungcheol reaches up to take Jeonghan’s face in his hands and kiss him back just as hard.

They pull apart slowly, Jeonghan’s thumbs dipping under the panties’ elastic band to stroke the skin beneath.  Seungcheol presses their foreheads together, his heart racing at the feel of Jeonghan’s slowly hardening cock against his own, and steals another kiss.  

“You look gorgeous,” Jeonghan murmurs when they break apart again. 

He bites his bottom lip thoughtfully before threading their fingers together and tugging Seungcheol away from the bathroom door.  Seungcheol’s assumption that they’re going straight to the bed is quickly proven wrong when Jeonghan pulls him to the overstuffed chair in the corner and sits down.  He sprawls out, clad only in underwear and a lazy smile as he tugs at Seungcheol’s hand again in a silent invitation to join him.

“You just want a lapdance,” Seungcheol says, trying to hide a smile.

“Uh-huh,” Jeonghan answers, his lip caught coyly between his teeth again.  “You gonna give me one?"

“Hm,” Seungcheol hums, letting himself be pulled slowly forward until he’s straddling Jeonghan’s hips.  Even as he’s settling into a comfortable position, he can’t resist whispering, “Since it’s  _my_  birthday, shouldn’t I be the one getting a lapdance.”

“That’s a compelling argument,” Jeonghan whispers in return, his hands finding Seungcheol’s hips and his thumbs once more slipping under the waistband of his panties.  “But it seems as though  _you’re_  on  _my_  lap.”

Seungcheol’s breath comes quick and shallow as Jeonghan’s hands guide him in a slow, rolling motion, dragging their cocks together.  A strangled sound of pleasure slips out between his parted lips at the feel of the soft panties dragging against his skin.  He bends down to kiss Jeonghan, his fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s hair as he does so.  Their lips meet on an urgent huff of breath that gives way to a string of panting kisses.

With Jeonghan’s urging, Seungcheol’s knees slip wider until he can easily roll his hips.  Jeonghan’s breath grows more and more ragged, his kisses more and more distracted as Seungcheol uses the leverage he’s gained to grind down as hard as he can.  He lets his lips slip to Jeonghan’s ear, then to his neck, reveling in the uneven rhythm of his weak upward thrusts.

“Jesus,” Jeonghan groans, his head leaned back against the chair as he struggles to catch a breath.  “You’re killing me here.”

“You wanted a lapdance,” Seungcheol reminds him, equally breathless.  

He stops grinding long enough to reach between their bodies and run his fingers over the precome wetness of his silken panties.  The easy slide makes his whole body tighten with need and he can’t resist doing it again.  His thighs shake as he curls forward for another kiss, his tongue teasing against the swell of Jeonghan’s lower lip.  All thoughts of teasing are lost when Jeonghan surges up to meet him, all raw power and unchecked need.  

Seungcheol barely notices that Jeonghan’s arms are slipping around his waist until he’s being set carefully on his feet, his body pulled flush against his lover’s as they make their way the short distance to the bed.  Seungcheol’s thighs hit first and he loses his balance, falling backward with Jeonghan close behind.  The heat in Jeonghan’s lust-glazed eyes is unmistakable as he crawls onto the bed, urging Seungcheol up to a more comfortable position before settling in himself.

“Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?”  Each word of the question is pressed with a kiss into the skin of Seungcheol’s throat even as Jeonghan finds a steadier rhythm rutting against his thigh.  Without giving Seungcheol a chance to respond, Jeonghan presses on with a growled, “Because you  _do_.”

If Seungcheol thought he couldn’t blush any hotter, he was wrong.  His hands find Jeonghan’s hips, sliding and pushing impatiently at his underwear until he can slip his fingers beneath and let his fingertips dig into the muscles of Jeonghan’s ass.  He pulls down hard, arching up to meet each slow thrust, need pooled like thick lava in the pit of his stomach.  His breath comes in ragged little gasps as he tries to form a coherent response.

“You always look gorgeous,” Jeonghan murmurs into the hollow beneath Seungcheol’s ear.  “But,  _God_ , you are stunning tonight.”

Seungcheol squirms, biting his lips together to try to stifle a moan - with little success.  He pulls harder at Jeonghan’s body, turning his head to try to catch his lips in a kiss.  Jeonghan happily obliges, their lips sliding together spit-slick and filthy as they rut in the middle of the bed like the horny teenagers they once were.  The kiss doesn’t last nearly long enough, but Jeonghan’s teeth drag at the curve of Seungcheol’s jaw before nipping at his throat.  

It’s not long before Seungcheol gives up any pretense of being quiet, his throaty moans flowing easily with each sharp jerk of Jeonghan’s cock against his own.  The low sounds of pleasure only spur Jeonghan on, his biting kisses traveling further and further down Seungcheol’s neck until he’s nuzzling at Seungcheol’s shoulder, his body coiled tight as he takes one deep breath after another.  Seungcheol can only protest weakly when the rutting stops, but he’s  _definitely_ not disappointed with what comes next.

Jeonghan’s breath is hot and wet against Seungcheol’s chest, kiss after wet kiss pressed in a meandering trail that leads first to his right nipple, then to his left.  Jeonghan takes his time, the pad of his thumb dragging over sensitive flesh as he alternates teasing flicks of his tongue tip with sucking kisses.  Seungcheol’s body bows up, his breath caught around a needy whimper in his throat as his boyfriend hits all the right spots.  His fingers tremble as he pushes them through Jeonghan’s hair again, pushing the sweaty strands back from his forehead before grabbing a handful.

Ever one to take a hint easily, Jeonghan presses a gentle kiss to each of Seungcheol’s nipples in turn, then sneaks up to steal another kiss from his lips before heading down again.  He sucks and nips, his palms dragging against Seungcheol’s sweaty skin as he makes his way over the softness of Seungcheol’s abs.  His breath tickles and it isn’t long before Seungcheol is squirming, his grip in Jeonghan’s hair tightening even as his cock strains against the delicate fabric of his panties.

When Jeonghan’s fingers reach his panties, curling around the hardness of his shaft and stroking before nimbly making their way to tease against his cockhead; Seungcheol finds himself suddenly,  _acutely_  aware of the fact that he’s wearing  _panties_.  Jeonghan whispers sweet words of adoration against his stomach, words that curl around Seungcheol’s ribs and pull tight even as the flick of Jeonghan’s thumb against the head of his cock sends him grabbing at the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seungcheol whispers.  He pushes impatiently at Jeonghan’s head, his fingers shaking with the need that’s coursing through his body as he gasps out, “I wanna feel your lips, Jeonghan.”

The words are barely out of Seungcheol’s mouth before Jeonghan is scrambling to pull his pretty, silky panties out of the way.  He lets his lips linger on Seungcheol’s stomach, then down over the jut of his hipbone.  Seungcheol squirms, pushing his hips up, trying to somehow get Jeonghan’s mouth on his cock  _now_ , but Jeonghan kisses his upper thigh instead, then mouths at the precome soaked panties that are now tight under Seungcheol’s balls.  A low, obscene sound rumbles from Jeonghan’s throat as he nuzzles his way to the base of Seungcheol’s cock.

A thrill runs through Seungcheol like an electric shock at the hot, hard breaths wetting his skin.  He releases the sheets only to grab another handful of hair and pull Jeonghan’s mouth harder against his body.  With pleased growls and open-mouthed kisses, Jeonghan makes his way to the head of Seungcheol’s cock, then engulfs him in one smooth motion.  A choked sound of pleasure is all Seungcheol can manage at the heat of Jeonghan’s lips pulled tight around him.

He opens his mouth to say something, though nothing more eloquent than “fuck” comes to mind before he closes it again.  With his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Seungcheol clings to Jeonghan’s hair, trying to fight down the overwhelming and  _way_  too quick tide of pleasure that threatens to drown him. Jeonghan bobs quickly down and up again, his tongue dragging an almost unbearably hot path up the underside of Seungcheol’s cock.  

Seungcheol plants his feet against the bed and starts to thrust up into Jeonghan’s mouth, gently at first, then harder as he loses himself in how  _amazing_  the wet heat of Jeonghan’s tongue feels against his flesh.  His gasped moans turn to a string of “oh, God”s and “so good”s and Jeonghan follows along with his every motion, sucking hard for a moment, then letting his cock slip between slick lips without much friction at all.

Just as quickly as he started, Seungcheol’s rhythm falls apart and his ass drops back to the bed and he grabs for the sheets.  Without missing a beat, Jeonghan pushes himself up to his elbows and knees for better leverage and starts to suck Seungcheol off in earnest.  His lips slide easily, his tongue dancing over slicked skin as his thumbs hook under the waistband of Seungcheol’s panties and pull the lace material up hard against his skin.  With one hand twisted firmly in the sheets, Seungcheol reaches down to grab Jeonghan’s hair again with the other.

Heat pools around the base of his spine as he forces his eyes open to look down at Jeonghan, whose eyes are half-closed with bliss.  The sight of his lips stretched around Seungcheol’s cock and the way his jaw works as he tries to let the head slide into his throat is almost enough to send Seungcheol falling right over the edge of orgasm.  He presses his thumb against Jeonghan’s cheek, so he can feel his cock move against it from the inside.

Jeonghan’s unfocused gaze settles on Seungcheol’s and he starts to suck hard again, his hands slipping each time he tries to grip Seungcheol’s hips.  Seungcheol holds his lover’s gaze for as long as he can before he arches up, panting out a strained warning.  Jeonghan’ lips seal around his cock, tight and hard as the fire that’s been building in the middle of him finally spills over and he comes.  A flood of hot, thick liquid filling Jeonghan’s mouth as he tries to swallow it all down at once and ends up half-choking instead.

Seungcheol pets feverishly through Jeonghan’s hair, his fingers shaking as his cock twitches and jerks and spills its last against Jeonghan’s already slick lips.  Seungcheol lets himself fall back to the bed in a heap, his chest heaving with each struggling breath as Jeonghan nuzzles at the base of his cock again, obscene slurping sounds drifting up to Seungcheol’s ears like music.  He tries to catch his breath as his heart threatens to thump its way right out of his chest at any moment.

His hands feel clumsy, uncoordinated as he reaches down to pull Jeonghan up by his head and into a deep, tongue-fucking kiss.  Jeonghan’s body shakes against Seungcheol’s, his kiss hungry as his fingers still tease at the waistband of Seungcheol’s panties, pulling against the soft fabric and slipping in spilled come.   Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s mouth against his own, licking and kissing the taste of his come from his boyfriend’s flesh even as he starts to stroke Jeonghan’s cock.

“ _Seungcheol_ ,” Jeonghan groans against Seungcheol’s lips as soon as they pull apart for half a second, his voice shot through with need as he fucks into the circle of Seungcheol’s fingers. 

“I’ve got you,” Seungcheol answers.

It doesn’t take much more; a stroke and twist and the swipe of Seungcheol’s thumb over the head of Jeonghan’s cock.  With a surprised gasp and a soft moan, Jeonghan comes all over Seungcheol’s softened cock and his stomach.  They fall head first into another kiss, long and tender as Seungcheol strokes Jeonghan through orgasm and until he’s squirming with overstimulation.

Neither man speaks for a while after Jeonghan collapses on Seungcheol’s chest, his face buried in Seungcheol’s neck.  Their hearts race together, their breath ragged and the stench of sex filling the air around them.  Seungcheol finally lets out a long sigh, his fingertips trailing lazily up and down the valley of Jeonghan’s spine.  A moment later, Jeonghan sighs too, as though in answer.

“Happy birthday to  _me_ ,” Seungcheol says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he finally moves - but only enough to plant a gentle kiss against Jeonghan’s mussed hair.

“Mmhmm,” Jeonghan agrees, nuzzling at Seungcheol’s earlobe.  He shifts upward, kissing the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth and adds, “I’ve  _got_  to thank Joshua for those panties.”

The heat spreads across the back of Seungcheol’s neck again in an instant at the reminder of how the panties came into their possession.  He takes his boyfriend’s face gently in both hands and looks him straight in the eye to whisper, “Don’t you  _dare_.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR LEADER. this took me 3 days to finish. the things i do for this little bottom


End file.
